Alone
by TLA-x
Summary: Set after season 2 What happens when Peyton keeps a big secret from Lucas? R


So this is a totally different fanfic to my other one i hope you like it.

summary: This fanfic is set after season 2. What happens when Lucas and Peyton have spent the hole summer together and brooke comes back. And Peytons end keeping a big secret from both of them. But she doesn't actually live with her dad at all both her parents died so she basically lives by herself.

I groaned as i heard my alarm attempting to awake me, nothing was going to wake me today I feel absolutely knackered. Ok maybe feeling like i'm gonna be sick will do it i thought as i ran to my bathroom to throw up in my toilet, lets just say that hasn't been very different to anymore of my morning routines. I went to look at my reflection in my mirror i was a white as a ghost and i looked like i hadn't slept in a like week, not that anyone would noticed. Lets just say since that night with Lucas he told me it was a mistake and we have avoided each other since, and guess what him and Brooke are back together now i havn't seen Brooke in about a week yeah we go to the same school but im usually in a toilet being sick. And then Nathan and Haley are trying to patch up there relationship so i havn't seen them either. I walked over to my calander and looked at the date it was the 22nd of october. Holy shit i havn't been on my period for about 3 months this can't be happening i thought to myself before i could think anymore i chucked some clothes on and drove to the nearest pharmacy store. After finally getting a pregnancy test i drove quickly back to my house and did the test. I laid on my bed and thought about the options i could take if i was pregnant, i have to keep this baby i can't kill it, how am i gonna tell Luke? I was knocked out of my thinking by my alarm telling me the pregnancy test new i was pregnant or not. I looked there was two lines. "I'm pregnant" I mumbled to myself. I pulled up my top and looked at my stomach i was so stupid you can even see it rounding that ment i was 3 months along that mean 12 weeks. I looked over at my clock it was half 8 school started in a half an hour. I looked in my wardrobe and picked out my skinny jeans and a vest top. I jumped into my car and drove to school.

I walked down the hall way where everyone was standing by the lockers. And the i noticed the hole 'crew' which lets just say we hadn't spoke in about a week so i wouldn't say i'm apart of there 'crew' anymore. It used to just be me against the world Brooke had Lucas Haley had Nathan and now i have my baby which no one new about so i guess it was just still me against the world. I put my head down and just walked straight past them if they can't make the time for me i won't make the time for them. I heard Brooke say whats her problem i ignored the comment and carried on walking to class and they were all in my next class great i thought. As i took my seat in the class room i heard Brooke and Lucas walk in talking about something pointless. I just ignored them and carried on doodling on my work. As i sat there the teachers voice blurred out of my focus i felt sick again i could feel it coming i quickly grabbed my bag and ran out the class to the nearest toilet. As i was being sick i heard someone come in the toilets.

"Peyton are you ok?" It was Haley good old humble Haley.

"I'm fine Haley just go back to your lesson" I mumbled back.

"Peyton are you sure your ok you havn't been yourself lately" She said opening the door.

"No offence Haley i havn't properly seen you in about a month so you wouldn't no if i was myself or not" I said pushing past her and walking back to my lesson. I no i shouldn't really go back to my lesson after being sick but to be honest if i'm gonna have a baby i need to graduate high school. I walked back into the class and i saw all the eyes on me i ignored it, it wasn't the first time people had given me a wierd look I heard someone whispering something and i heard my name i turned around it was Lucas and Brooke she smiled i just turned back around. After along lesson of people bitching about me the lesson was finally over. I walked out of the lesson and into the food court. I sat down and got out my phone and rang the hospital to book a appointment they booked me in for tomorrow at 3 o clock. I got out my sketch book and started drawing something random as usual and then someone patted me on the shoulder i turned around to the see a blonder haired blue eyed boy my babies father looking back at me.

"Hey Peyton" He said taking a seat next to me.

"Hi" I mumbled back.

"I havn't spoke to you in a while" He said trying his best to make conversation.

"Yeah i no 3 months" I snapped back.

"Long time... How come you ran out of class today?" he asked.

"Does it have anything to do with you Lucas i havn't spoke to you in 3 fucking months and you wanna no why i ran out of class today not oh i'm sorry i have fucking blanked you for 3 months your bloody unbelivable Lucas Scott" I shouted grabbed my bag and ran of to my car.

"What is her problem at the moment" Brooke said.

"I dunno but i'm gonna go round there tonight and find out" Lucas replied.


End file.
